Starships
Starships by Nicki Minaj is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of season three. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline with Unique leading the song. Starships is the first of two songs performed by Vocal Adrenaline in their 2012 National Championships Setlist, their second being Pinball Wizard. Vocal Adrenaline performs after the New Directions. Lyrics in the original version are changed in the Glee version due to explicit words. Lyrics Unique: Uh, Let's go to the beach, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Each Unique: Let's go get away They Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Say, Unique: What they gonna say Have a drink, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Clink, Unique: Found the Bud Light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Own, Unique: Let's go get it on The zone, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Own, Unique: Yes I'm in the zone Is it two, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Three, Unique: Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Unique: But mock who you want, and mock who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Twinkle, twinkle little star Unique: Now everybody let me hear you say Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Ray ray ray Unique: Now spend all your money cause Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Today pay day Unique: And if you're a Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: G, you a G, G, G Unique: My name is Unique and you can Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Call me Nicki Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Trivia *Second time a Nicki Minaj song was used in a competition, after Fly was used as part of Fly/I Believe I Can Fly at Regionals earlier in the year. *In addition, several words and even entire lines from the song were rephrased because they contained profanity. *When Wade sings: "My name is Unique but you can call me Nicki," it was originally supposed to be, "My name is Onika but you can call me Nicki," but was changed so that it would fit the storyline and Glee. Errors *In a scene, Unique and Vocal Adrenaline raise their hands but in the next shot her hands are down. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three